


not natural

by charleybradburies



Series: Destiel Week 2015 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Family, Angel Siblings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Coming Out, Community: 1_million_words, Dean-Centric, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fear of Discovery, Grief/Mourning, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injured Dean Winchester, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Jock Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Revenge, Siblings, Students, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>DESTIEL WEEK PROMPT: DAY SIX: AU</p>
  <p>High School AU wherein Dean is afraid to come out because of his abusive father but it all sort of works out eventually.</p>
  <p>Kind of requested by <a href="http://lucifer-the-fallen-pancake-angel.tumblr.com">one of my bffs</a> whose request was even more painful and angsty than this turned out.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	not natural

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day six of [Destiel Week 2015.](http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/115676058869/dailydeancas-dailydeancas-presents-destiel-week)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to drive you instead?”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” Dean replies, trying and failing to make his voice sound strong. Cas continues dabbing the towel against his forehead, and Dean winces.

“Besides, I need to take Sammy home.”

“Like I said, one of my siblings can follow us back to your house. Or even drive him home.”

“No, no. My dad would ask how they know us.”

“Dean, we all go to school together.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not good enough for my dad.”

“Maybe if we were actually _introduced-"_

“Cas, stop,” Dean objects, the growl coming out more fearful than he’d hoped to let Cas see. He didn’t need to know how complicated this shit was. 

Dean grimaces again. _Stupid fucking assholes, talking shit to Sam like it was their damn jobs. It’s not like Dean had a choice but to clock them, right? The fuckers._

Cas sighs.

“It’s been two months, Dean. I think it’s about time I met your dad.”

Dean gulps, refusing to look Cas in the eye even as he tries. Cas’ hand sitting in his lap, grasping his own, only serves to enunciate the moment.

“He can’t be _that_ bad, Dean.”

“You’ve never met him. You have no _idea_ how bad he is.”

“It’s not like he’s going to-"

“Going to what, Cas? Kill me? Because he’s killed more people for a lot less than having a boyfriend, okay?”

“You’re his _son,_ Dean.”

“Never stopped him from hurting me before.”

Cas’ gasp, and the anguished expression that follows, is too much to take. Dean clumsily pushes himself up from the ground and dusts himself off before speeding out from under the bleachers and scurrying over to the Impala.

* * *

Dean spends the evening listening to his dad berate Sam for not standing up for himself.

He doesn’t reply to Cas’ good night text.

Cas and his siblings talk to him at school the rest of the week, but Dean shuts them down to the point where all of them but Cas start telling Sam what they were trying to tell him rather than bothering with Dean himself. They’re convinced their dad could handle Dean’s, could take him in a fight, even a gun fight, but Dean knows better than to believe that. John Winchester fought demons and vampires and werewolves and all sorts of freaky powerful shit on a day-to-day basis. Even other hunters didn’t try to outshoot him. Jo’s parents were formidable, but so far their gun-to-temple threats to kick John’s ass if harm kept coming to the boys had been empty and ineffective.

* * *

Dean’s performance at Friday evening’s game is one of his most pitiful yet. He was still injured and too emotional. Looking into the bleachers to see that only Sam and Jo and Cas and Anna were there shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did, but that doesn’t keep it from hurting. Bobby and Ellen hadn’t missed a game since he’d started playing. Some of his teammates assumed they were his and Sam’s parents as well as Jo’s, and they’d all been perfectly fine with that. He'd have been a hell of a lot happier if they _were_ his parents.

The atmosphere around his team feels different, and by the time they’re undressing in the locker room, Dean really starts fearing that some of the guys might _know_ about him, but no one says anything, so he gets to take care of business and get out to his car in peace. 

He doesn’t feel right dropping Jo off at an empty house. It’s even more wrong that the Singer-Harvelle house is empty at all. If they’d been on a case, they’d have let the kids know, so something had to be up. No lights, no car, not even a note when they go inside to check - the cat hasn’t even been fed dinner. Wrong. All wrong.

They pass the restaurant and the garage on the way to the Winchester house, and when they find both of those to have signs turned to ‘closed’ and open, half-consumed beers within view of the windows, they pull their pistols out of the trunk before continuing on.

* * *

A car crash. His dad had been in a car crash. His dad had been _killed_ in a car crash.

Dean shouldn’t be relieved, he shouldn’t be happy, he shouldn’t feel free. But he does.

* * *

Evidence indicates there was someone in the passenger seat when the car crashed, but there’s not a single physical trace of the person themselves. Dean’s entire family knows that means that it had to be a demon or some shit like that, and they start wondering as to what it might have been - whether for closure or for finishing unfinished business, Dean isn’t sure.

It’s when he actually goes over to Cas’ house that things start to click; he notices that almost every room has a circular rug, rather than a carpet, and when he manages to have a room to himself for a few seconds he kicks the rug up and confirms that there’s a Devil’s Trap underneath it, Dean realizes that they aren’t completely correct: Cas’s family _was_ some freaky powerful shit.

* * *

Dean shouldn’t be relieved, he shouldn’t be happy, he shouldn’t feel free - but Cas and Anna and Gabe come over, and Dean manages to spit out that he and Cas are dating, and Bobby just asks Cas about his grades and Ellen asks if he wants some pie; and even though he thinks it shouldn’t be like this, when Dean lays down in his own bed that night, he finally feels safe.


End file.
